


A Warm Heated Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Warm Heated Heart

One day a girl named Dana with blue eyes, boy shot white hair wearing a white button down shirt, gray mini skirt and black thigh high boots was walking past a burning forest. The cause of the fire spreading was a pyro alien named Heatblast. She quickly went over to see what was going on.

"Hello what are you doing?"

"I was just making s'mores and my fire got out of control."

"Here let me help you."

She kept on going to the lake and getting buckets of water and Heatblast helped her. She then got so tired she fell asleep. She started to feel sick and she fainted. When she came to she saw she was by the river and she felt something warm underneath her. She found her head gently resting on Heatblast's lap. He looked at her and smiled.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty."

"What happened?"

"You got sick from over exhaustion and you fainted."

"Oh I see is the fire out?"

"Yes it's out."

"Good I am going back to sleep."

She slept through the night but the night breezes made her shiver because she was cold. She felt warm arms bring her closer to a warm heated chest and they wrapped themselves around her.

"You know what? I have fallen in love with you."

She heard him say and she smiled at that.

"Goodnight babe. I love you." He said.

Then she smiled even more and went back to sleep.


End file.
